He's Back
by SammyAvery
Summary: what happens if Lissa and Dimitri find a way to save Dimitri will it cost Lissa or Rose their lifes rated M for what might happen later in the story. sorry about the spelling
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

hope u enjoy the story

* * *

DPOV**  
as i made my way through the academy looking 4 the princes i saw her coming out of her dorm. the sun was hot but it was bearable to know that this girl if she wanted to could save me.  
**LPOV**  
as Dimitri approached me i could c his eyes. y is eyes still a bit blue? was the 1st thing i thought.  
"princess don't b afraid i need u to do something 4 me." he said as he approached me.

"how can i know that u wont hurt me? After all u r strigoi" i replied.

"well i'm out in the sun."

"ya i was wondering how that was possible."

"that's because i'm not completely a strigoi. well when i was becoming a one my maker was interrupted, thank god." said Dimitri and it sounded like he meant it.

"okay say i beleive u what do u want me to do." i asked i still hdon't know how i was going to help him.

"i need u to um heal me after Rose kills me. but princess..."

"call me lissa." i cut across i thought c ing as my best friend is in love with him i thought that we should b on 1st name bases. "also ift was that easy wouldn't everyone turn back into what they arigenally were."

"no b/c its not as easy as it seems and b/c u werer the first spirt user in a while. also when u normally turn strigoi u lse ur mnd and u don't want anything to happen to u."

"how much enrgy will i b using? i dont care i just want to b prepared to be tired."

"u wont b using any energy b/c u r just reawaking my soul."

"what do u mean?"

"i really don't know what thats about but u have to trust me on this one. do u trust me princess?"

"i know this wil make rose happy should i tell her whats going on?"

"no lissa u can't as much as i want to?"

"why not?" i asked conserned.  
_what if this is a trick_

"b/c the person who told me this info also told me that the person had to kill me know that i wanted to die instead of being a strigoi." he said like it was oveous.

''oh so i can't tell her." i asked

"nope. princess can we go somewhere that we can talk without being spotted?"

"sure we can go into my room." i replied.

**RPOV**

ugh could i get a day without having Lissa emotions stop distracting me? i wonder y she was so happy. i was getting ready 4 a party Lissa planned at the last minute. when i heard a knock on the door.

"Rose r u ready? we have to go soon." Lissa called

"come in and I'm almost ready." i told her

"wow rose u look beautiful as always."

"thanks Lissa u look awesome like always."

as we arrived to her room i heard shuffling around the corner. then i smelled his aftershave and i knew right away who was here.

i slowly turned around and i saw those blue eyes outlined in red. that made me do a double take wait why aren't his eyes all red. that didn't stop me 4 to long he was still a strigoi.

**

* * *

sorry this is so short but it will get better review if u want me to continue.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

hope u enjoy the story

* * *

DPOV**  
as i made my way through the academy looking 4 the princes i saw her coming out of her dorm. the sun was hot but it was bearable to know that this girl if she wanted to could save me.  
**LPOV**  
as Dimitri approached me i could c his eyes. y is eyes still a bit blue? was the 1st thing i thought.  
"princess don't b afraid i need u to do something 4 me." he said as he approached me.

"how can i know that u wont hurt me? After all u r strigoi" i replied.

"well i'm out in the sun."

"ya i was wondering how that was possible."

"that's because i'm not completely a strigoi. well when i was becoming a one my maker was interrupted, thank god." said Dimitri and it sounded like he meant it.

"okay say i beleive u what do u want me to do." i asked i still hdon't know how i was going to help him.

"i need u to um heal me after Rose kills me. but princess..."

"call me lissa." i cut across i thought c ing as my best friend is in love with him i thought that we should b on 1st name bases. "also ift was that easy wouldn't everyone turn back into what they arigenally were."

"no b/c its not as easy as it seems and b/c u werer the first spirt user in a while. also when u normally turn strigoi u lse ur mnd and u don't want anything to happen to u."

"how much enrgy will i b using? i dont care i just want to b prepared to be tired."

"u wont b using any energy b/c u r just reawaking my soul."

"what do u mean?"

"i really don't know what thats about but u have to trust me on this one. do u trust me princess?"

"i know this wil make rose happy should i tell her whats going on?"

"no lissa u can't as much as i want to?"

"why not?" i asked conserned.  
_what if this is a trick_

"b/c the person who told me this info also told me that the person had to kill me know that i wanted to die instead of being a strigoi." he said like it was oveous.

''oh so i can't tell her." i asked

"nope. princess can we go somewhere that we can talk without being spotted?"

"sure we can go into my room." i replied.

**RPOV**

ugh could i get a day without having Lissa emotions stop distracting me? i wonder y she was so happy. i was getting ready 4 a party Lissa planned at the last minute. when i heard a knock on the door.

"Rose r u ready? we have to go soon." Lissa called

"come in and I'm almost ready." i told her

"wow rose u look beautiful as always."

"thanks Lissa u look awesome like always."

as we arrived to her room i heard shuffling around the corner. then i smelled his aftershave and i knew right away who was here.

i slowly turned around and i saw those blue eyes outlined in red. that made me do a double take wait why aren't his eyes all red. that didn't stop me 4 to long he was still a strigoi.

**

* * *

sorry this is so short but it will get better review if u want me to continue.  
**


End file.
